listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of philosophies
Philosophies: particular schools of thought, styles of philosophy, or descriptions of philosophical ideas attributed to a particular group or culture - listed in alphabetical order. A Absolutism - Absurdism - Activism - Actual Idealism - Advaita Vedanta - Aesthetics - African philosophy - Agnosticism - Altruism - American philosophy - Anti-realism - Analytic philosophy - Anarchism - Ancient philosophy - Anomalous monism - Applied ethics - Aristotelianism - Atheism - Authoritarianism - Averroism - Avicennism - Axiology B Biblical literalism - Bioethics - Biosophy - Buddhist philosophy C Centrism - Chaos theory - Charvaka - Chauvinism - Chinese philosophy - Christian existentialism - Christian humanism - Christian philosophy - Christology - Classical liberalism - Collectivism - Cogito ergo sum - Compatibilism and incompatibilism - Computer ethics - Confirmation holism - Confucianism - Consequentialism - Constructivist epistemology Continental philosophy - Continuationism - Critical rationalism - Cultural relativism - Cynicism - Czech philosophy D Daoism- Danish philosophy - Deconstruction - Deductive reasoning - Deism - Defeatism - Democratic transhumanism - Denialism - Deontology - Determinism - Dialectical materialism - Digital philosophy - Discordianism - Dogma - Drug subculture - Dualism - Dvaita E Egalitarianism - Eliminative materialism - Emotionalism - Empiricism - Environmentalism - Epistemology - Eschatology - Ethical Egoism - Ethics - Eudaimonism - Evangelism - Existentialism F Fanaticism - Filial piety - Freemasonry - Free will - Fundamentalism G German idealism - German philosophy - Globalism - Gnosticism - Greek philosophy H Hedonism - Hermeneutics - Heterophenomenology - Hindu philosophy - Historical materialism - Historicism - Holism - Humanism - Humanistic naturalism - Hasidism I Idealism - Identityism - Ideological criticism - Illegalism - Illumination school - Individualism - Indian logic - Indian philosophy - Indonesian philosophy - Induction / Inductionism - Informal logic - Innatism - Instrumentalism - Internalism - Interventionism - Intraphilism - Intuitionism - Irrealism - Islamic ethics - Islamic philosophy J Jainism - Japanese philosophy - Jewish philosophy - Juche - Judeo-Islamic philosophies (800 - 1400) - Just war theory K Kantianism - Kashmir Shaivism - Korean philosophy L Legalism - Libertarianism (metaphysics) - Libertarianism - Logic / Informal logic - Logical atomism - Logical positivism - Logicism - Logic in China - Logic in Islamic philosophy M Marxism - Materialism - Mathematical logic - Medical ethics - Medieval philosophy - Mentalism - Mereological nihilism - Meta-philosophy - Metaphysics - Metaethics - Modernism - Modern Islamic philosophy - Monism - Monotheism - Moral absolutism - Moral objectivism - Moral realism - Moral relativism - Moral skepticism - Mysticism N Naturalism - Neo-Confucianism - Neo-Hegelianism - Neo-Kantianism - Neoplatonism - Neo-Scholasticism - Neuroethics - Neurophilosophy - Neurotheology - New Age - New realism - New Wittgenstein - Neutral monism - Nihilism - Nominalism - Nondualism O Objective idealism - Objectivism (Ayn Rand) - Occam's razor - Ontology - Ontotheology - Open individualism - Optimism P Pacifism - Paganism - Pakistani philosophy - Pancritical rationalism - Pandeism - Panentheism - Panpsychism - Pantheism - Paradigm - Perennial philosophy - Perfectionism - Peripatetic - Personalism - Perspectivism - Pessimism - Phenomenalism - Phenomenology - Philosophical anthropology - Philosophical Satanism - Philosophy of art - Philosophy of artificial intelligence - Philosophy of action - Philosophy of biology - Philosophy of business - Philosophy of Common Sense - Philosophy of copyright - Philosophy of economics - Philosophy of education - Philosophy of history - Philosophy of information - Philosophy of language - Philosophy of logic - Philosophy of love - Philosophy of mathematics - Philosophy of mind - Philosophy of nature - Philosophy of neuroscience - Philosophy of perception - Philosophy of physics - Philosophy of psychology - Philosophy of religion - Philosophy of sex - Philosophy of science - Philosophy of social science - Philosophy of space and time - Philosophy of war - Physicalism - Physical ontology - Platonic realism - Platonism - Pluralism - Political philosophy - Positivism - Postanalytic philosophy - Post-structuralism - Posthumanism - Post-materialism - Post-modernism - Pragmatism - Praxis school - Presentism - Process philosophy - Progressivism - Property dualism - Proselytism - Pseudophilosophy - Psychological Egoism - Pyrrhonian skepticism - Pythagoreanism Q Qualia - Quantumism R Rastafari - Rationalism - Realism - Reconstructivism - Reductionism - Reductive materialism - Reformational philosophy - Relativism - Religious humanism - Reliabilism - Renaissance humanism - Romanian philosophy - Romanticism - Russian philosophy S Sabellianism - Scholasticism - Secret society - Secular humanism - Semantic holism - Shamanism - Simulism - Singularitarianism - Skepticism - Social philosophy - Solipsism - Sophism - Spiritualism - Stoicism - Structuralism - Subjective idealism - Subjectivism - Sufi metaphysics - Śūnyatā - Supervenience - Surrealism - Survivalism - Synoptic philosophy - Systems philosophy T Taoism - Teleology - Tetralemma - Theism - Thelema - Theology - Theosophy - Traditionalist School - Transcendent Theosophy (al-Hikmat al-Muta’liyah) - Transcendentalism - Transcendental Perspectivism - Transhumanism - Type physicalism U Universalism - Universal reconciliation - Utilitarian Bioethics - Utilitarianism V Value-pluralism - Value theory - Verificationism - Virtue ethics - Vishishtadvaita - Vitalism - Voluntarism W Wahdat-ul-Wujood - Wahdat-ul-Shuhud - Western philosophy Y Yekishim Z Zen Buddhism See also ar:قائمة الفلسفات de:Philosophenschulen der Antike id:Daftar sistem kepercayaan ru:Список философских школ по странам sk:Zoznam filozofických smerov fi:Luettelo filosofisista koulukunnista ja opeista Philosophies Category:Thought Category:Philosophical theories